


Padmé Amidala vs. The Crumbs/Anakin Skywalker vs. The Washing Machine

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Ahsoka definitely knows), (it switches), Domestic Fluff, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé is too patient for her own good, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: "Anakin, stop getting crumbs in my sheets!""Why?"Sometimes Padmé swears she lives with a child and not her husband.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Padmé Amidala vs. The Crumbs/Anakin Skywalker vs. The Washing Machine

Anakin was very rarely home. Padmé had married him three years prior, but they'd only spent the equivalent of a single year together. Thinking about that made Padmé wince. That wasn't what marriage was supposed to be like.

But when he was here, sometimes Padmé swore she lived with a child and not her husband.

"Anakin, stop getting crumbs in my sheets!"

"Why?"

 _Why_ , he asks, like a two year old. Padmé rolled her eyes and reminded herself that she loved this man. "Anakin Skywalker. I just changed these sheets and you willl not get crumbs in them because I do not want to change them again."

"But I never get to eat unhealthy snacks," Anakin whined.

"You know, maybe that's because you're a general and you need to be staying _healthy_ ," Padmé reminded him.

"I'm plenty healthy. Sometimes I want to eat unhealthy food," Anakin insisted.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean you can get crumbs in my sheets." Padmé was equally as stubborn.

~-~-~-~-~

One of the many things that Anakin had learned over the years was that he was never about to win an argument with his wife. Ever. Up till now and forever into the future. And that was how he ended up in this situation.

"Ahsoka," he whispered into his comm. "I need your help."

"Alright master, what wonderful situtation have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"So, I'm at Pad - I'm at Senator Amidala's -"

"Of course you are."

Anakin elected to ignore that. "And I was eating and getting crumbs on her bed -"

"I'm going to pretend that's not at all suspicious or a confirmation of one of my best conspiracy theories," Ahsoka said with a laugh. "Anyway, continue?"

"She said I had to wash her sheets and I got stuck in the washing machine."

Anakin could feel the look that Ahsoka was giving him _through the comm link_. "Alright master. I'll... pretend to see past the implications of that. And... _HOW DID YOU GET STUCK IN A WASHING MACHINE_?!"


End file.
